Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas supply system, a hydrogen station, an accumulator life judgment method, and a use method of the gas supply system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a hydrogen station for filling a vehicle such as a fuel cell vehicle with hydrogen is developed. As described in JP2011-132876 A, a hydrogen station includes an accumulator unit including an accumulator that stores a hydrogen gas in a compressed state, a hydrogen compression device communicating with the accumulator, the hydrogen compression device that pressure-feeds the hydrogen gas to the accumulator, and a dispenser communicating with the accumulator, the dispenser that supplies the hydrogen gas stored in the accumulator to a fuel cell vehicle.
A method of judging fatigue life of the accumulator utilized in the hydrogen station is recently being studied. As one example of the method, it is thought to judge that the accumulator comes to the end of the fatigue life in a case where the number of a pressure change acting on the accumulator (the measurement number of stress amplitude) reaches the breaking cycle number.
However, with the above method, the measurement number of the stress amplitude is counted up for every time when the stress amplitude is generated irrespective of the magnitude of the stress amplitude. Thus, according to circumstances where the accumulator is operated, even when a state where the pressure change is small is continued, the acquirement number by which the stress amplitude is acquired is counted up. Therefore, there is a possibility that the accumulator is replaced before the accumulator actually comes to the end of the fatigue life. As a result, replacement frequency of the accumulator is not easily reduced. Thereby, management cost of the hydrogen station is not easily reduced.